


Although We Were So Close Together (Anna ni Issho Datta no Ni)

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betaed, F/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people belonging to different times meet briefly, and it's enough to change them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Although We Were So Close Together (Anna ni Issho Datta no Ni)

**Author's Note:**

> These are sad snippets set in an AU :/  
> The title comes from the song 'Anna no Issho Datta no ni' by Yuki Kajiura (translation from Japanese by the canta-per-me forum), originally performed by See-Saw; the lyrics I chose are the English ones that are only present in the rearranged version performed by Kalafina. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Many thanks go to Jolanikati for going through the fic!!!

…

…

...

_~Once in time~_

...

There was a time, a time in which a foolish wish expressed by someone even more foolish had made two kings from the past meet each other.

Only for a short time. But they had met.

And somehow, that simple meeting had truly brought them together.

…

_~You were my love~_

...

He yearned for a woman. A woman with golden locks and fiercely burning green eyes.

She was the only person he ever loved.

She had been his only love.

She had been his love.

She still was.

…

_~Revealing love~_

...

He was not part of the planning.

A tall man with haughty, blood red eyes and golden hair should never have been there.

Having any form of regard and _affection_ towards him was not planned and was not welcome.

Yet, at the same time, having those feelings – _and having them returned_ – was making her discover something new in her life.

 _Love_.

A kind of love she had never desired. But it found its way into her life anyway.

It was a revelation.

…

_~In summer rain~_

...

He kissed her. She responded to the kiss.

It was in the middle of a downpour, when they had been surprised by the sudden rain – and neither of them had had an umbrella.

As the cold water ran over their bodies and drenched them, they did not spare a thought about it.

They were too lost in each other to care.

…

_~And autumn pain~_

...

“I am… sorry _._ ”

He had never apologized before. Only that once, he did.

For not realizing how much he loved her – for not realizing it _sooner_.

He did not realize how much he loved her until he lost her, their respective pasts dragging them back to their times.

He had not thought it would hurt so much.

They had only one rainy summer together.

In autumn, they were brought back to Uruk and Camelot.

…

_~I cried in vain~_

...

Crying. As if. She _never_ cried.

And she didn’t shed a single tear when they were separated.

Not a _single_ one.

Her pain was beyond tears.

Far, far beyond.

…

_~I miss you so~_

...

She did miss him though.

Camelot wasn’t the same place she had once felt and called home. Her time with him had made her learn and change, and her rule was different from what probably _could_ have been.

She missed him.

What she didn’t know – _yet suspected_ – was that he missed her, too.

Every hour, every minute, every _second_ , he missed her.

It was said that time healed all wounds – but maybe this one was too deep to heal.

In the past, he had had to accept his best friend’s death.

He now had to accept that the woman he loved was alive, loved him back… but was out of his reach.

…

_~You are my delight~_

...

It didn’t matter.

Even though they were from different eras and every moment they spent together equalled to an explosive collision of two thunderstorms, it was always worth it.

After all, thunderstorms were beautiful.

…

_~In my soul~_

...

In her mind, in her soul, in her heart… always.

He was her everything.

She was his everything.

In his mind, in his soul, in his heart… always.

They were going to meet again. It was more than a simple wish, it was a certainty. They knew that they were waiting for each other.

And they would find each other.

Because nothing was going to keep them apart.

Not time, not space, not anything.

 _Nothing_.

…

_~In my heart~_

...

…

…


End file.
